Salvage Operations
by TranscendentalFiction
Summary: An injured and financialy struggling Duo is too proud to ask for help, but Heero comes anyway, now there's just the matter of their hearts and Duo's secret project.
1. Default Chapter

Salvage Operations!  
  
By:  
  
TranscendentalFiction  
  
Disclaimers: We don't own them. We just adore them.  
  
Spoilers: Other than that they both survive, and the fate of Wufei's colony.. I don't think so  
  
Rating: R for lemons when we get there. Minor language, and it's totally yaoi. Possible minor het.  
  
  
  
Duo shoved a pencil under the edge of his cast, his eyes crossing with almost pleasure. There was just no way to really get to what itched. The itching translated to his scalp quick enough and he was scratching his hair like a mad man for a moment. Damn, but he wanted to wash his hair properly! He wasn't gonna ask Hilde to help with that though.  
  
His papers, the plans for a new salvage operation lay spread out on the table, and he was trying to figure out how to get it accomplished with just him and Hilde. He bit his lip, tapped the pencil against his temple, opened his eyes a little wider, like was gonna help, and then started thinking about cobalt blue eyes. "Baka," he said, meaning his own stupid heart, then rearranged the papers.  
  
The plain, very ordinary door seemed to mock him. All he had to do was raise one hand- one hand connected to a wrist that seemed impossibly slender joined to an arm that gave no indication of incredible strength- and knock. But it was hard, it was harder than bending steel with his bare hands- at least he had plenty of practice with that. He wanted to knock, this was what he had come here for, but he couldn't go the last step. He was afraid.  
  
Heero stood silently on the front doorstep, staring at the entrance to his home. Violet eye's haunted his vision. His hand rose slightly, then fell, rose again and knocked once- faintly.  
  
"Duo..." He whispered, licking dry lips.  
  
Duo was all the way in the kitchen, far from the front door, but he heard the knock. Maybe he just imagined it, but it got him away from the work for a moment. He put his arm back in the black sling, careful of the still swollen fingers. The whole thing was stupid, getting his arm broken before a salvage operation that he and Hilde really needed the money from. He closed his eyes when he got to the door, laid his forehead against the door. Undefined self anger swirled like a fog in him. Heero. If .. He took a deep breath, stood up and grabbed the door knob with his working arm and jerked it open. Violet eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open, and oddly enough he stepped a little to the side, to hide his broken arm. "Heero?"  
  
Heero stood silently for a moment. Just cherishing the sight of him. Duo, he didn't look at all different, he was still just as beautiful as ever. Heero's eyes tracked immediately to the broken arm, had that been an accident during work? If not- he would find out what had happened. How quickly that protective instinct reared its head. Heero wasn't given to inner monologues, but he was momentarily taken aback by the fierceness of his reaction to the sight of Duo injured- not an uncommon state back during the war.  
  
"Duo" He said quietly, unconsciously rubbing his arm. His heart skipped a beat, Duo has spoken his name- ironic, when they had first met, Duo had been the one seemingly dying to hear Heero call his name.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Uh," Duo fumbled for words, knowing Heero had seen his arm. "Wanna come in?" Heero's eyes were just the same as in his day dream. It felt so uncomfortable to not have words to fill in the space. "So, I like didn't know you were coming. Come on in, uh? You look, really good."  
  
Duo blushed, and turned away quickly. Baka, Duo! Your hair is nasty, you look like.. well, like you haven't done much for yourself in a week. What a time for Heero to come! He took a deep breath and turned to see if Heero were going to come in. What if he were in trouble? Duo moved back to the door, scanned his eyes over Heero. No wounds, nothing immediately dangerous. And then the fear just sort of backed away and he grinned. "It really good to see you."  
  
  
  
"Ah...you look...very good also." He replied, expressionless. Heero never really felt awkward, just sometimes unsure of himself. This was one of those times. He stepped up into the small house, standing on the plain entry mat. He gave what he could see of the house a very quick but thorough examination- force of habit- and then turned his eyes back to Duo- the only thing that really interested him on this whole colony.  
  
"Is this a bad time for me to be here?" Where was Hilde? Heero had deep seated fears about Duo's relationship with his co-worker. She had qualities that were similar to the pilot's, she would probably be more attractive than the dark, abrasive boy that Heero had been- not even taking into consideration the possibility that Duo might not be attracted to men at all.  
  
"What happened to your arm?" He slouched a little, still rubbing his arm slowly.  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose, bangs a little too long and brushing over his eyebrows. "Yeah, the arm. Well, I kinda was moving this engine block, and it slipped. It was kinda big, and it sorta, well, my arm's gonna be fine. You want some coffee? Have a seat, ne?" Duo worked on gathering up his papers with one arm. It would just be too humiliating to try to take the other out of the sling in front of the Perfect Solider and the papers were a pain with only one arm. He noticed Heero rubbing his arm, watched it subtly to see what was going on. So he kept talking, hoping that would be a bit of a distraction. "Yeah, Hilde had to go get some shopping done today. Sometimes she's just gonna get outta here. So like what brings you to L2?"  
  
Then papers all scrabbled, held to his chest with one arm, he just stopped. A crooked smile slipped onto his face. Heero was so beautiful. Seeing him opened Duo's heart like sunshine in the middle of winter. But it was sad too. It wasn't like anyone could put up with his chatter for long, not even Hilde. Duo wrinkled his nose, and memorized Heero's features all over again. Whatever brought him to L2, Duo would use it to save up lots more memories of his friend. After a sigh, he turned and dropped the papers on the counter. "Have you had lunch?"  
  
"No" He replied, sitting down lightly on the middle of the couch. He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, hair partially covering his cobalt eyes. So Hilde was gone, that was very good news. Duo seemed a little off- balance, was it because of his visit? If anything was bothering him, if he was having trouble with Hilde or customers or people in the neighborhood, Heero would find out and put an end to the problems. He should have helped Duo with the papers, but the former pilot of Deathscythe had pride- and Heero wouldn't want him to think that he was insulting his abilities.  
  
"I came." He began quietly, stating it like a sentence in and of its self. His eyes turned beneath dark hair to regard Duo's face- shining with life, just the way he always thought of him. "To see you." That was enough. He didn't need any other reason.  
  
"Really?" Duo's grin spread across his face, and he found himself surprised. It had been a while since he'd grinned like this, since the whole room felt filled with light. Then the smile faded and he found himself scratching his hair. It wasn't like Heero came to kiss him, or tell him how much he missed him. Duo grabbed up his pencil and scratched at the other end of his cast.  
  
No matter which way it went, his heart swelled and he knew he was alive because Heero was here. Baka! When Heero left again, it was going to be bad. Duo's emotions flicked across his face without any respect at all for his privacy, but the tail end of the emotional rainbow was a smile. Heero was here. Everything else could wait. And he did want to know why Heero had come to see him. Maybe Heero needed some parts or something hard to get. "Hey, I can make some lunch. Or I could like take us to the cafe across the street."  
  
Duo smiled, a grin growing again, as he waited, and considered causally tossing in, 'Ohand by theway, I kindathink I might inlovewithyou.' No matter how fast he said it though, Heero would figure out what he said, and he wasn't ready for Heero to leave.  
  
Heero was quiet for a few moments before he answered. He didn't want to go outside again after he had put so much effort into getting through the door. He observed that he was hungry in a kind of detached fashion, what was more important was that the food was a good way to keep Duo in one place- where he could watch him. Just like he was watching him now, watching the myriad emotions play across that face. The sadness he saw made him want to clench his fists, the worry stirred his heart to anger, but the smile dampened his concern- for the present at least.  
  
"Here is fine."  
  
He let his hands fall onto his knees, sitting up straight on the cushion.  
  
"Duo-" he cut himself off. He didn't know what he was going to say, the desire to say that name had come over him suddenly, without any warning. Duo- it sounded like music, and it meant the world to him. He had to say something, to avoid seeming suspicious.  
  
"Is everything well?" His words were concerned, his eyes and tone of voice were the same as ever. "Don't play games with me, I want to know if your having any problems. Any problems."  
  
Too much emphasis...He chided himself. Duo would certainly suspect something now.  
  
Duo's face squished up, and he hurried for something to say. He turned to look at the kitchen, his braid swinging out behind his as he turned. Uh? Problems? I can't sleep half the time cuz I waking up thinking about you and it's pissed Hilde off. It wasn't like she was upset about him loving Heero. It was that she was pissed that he wouldn't tell Heero. Then Duo got suspicious. Hilde had told Heero about the broken arm. Duo closed his eyes really tight, his face towards the kitchen sink, away from Heero. What had that baka girl told Heero?  
  
"I, uh, don't have any real problems, like, you know? My arm's broken," And he couldn't lie and damn now did he get started with this sentence! He especially could not lie to Heero. "I'm kinda in love with someone, and but, you know, it's not really," he was gonna say, it's not a problem, but it was. "Look, Heero. I'm okay. What do you want for lunch? Soup okay?"  
  
Duo was in love. Heero felt his eyes widen- he had not expected to hear that. Who was it? A murderous inclination swelled within his chest- then was quickly crushed, replaced by a creeping despair. All in vain, all in vain- he had come only to confront his fears and find that they were not unfounded. He was living a happy life his Duo- no! Duo wasn't his...he belonged to himself, and whoever the stranger was who kept his heart...Hilde probably. Heero stared straight ahead at the plain wall, his eyes dull and uncommunicative.  
  
He wasn't hungry anymore, not that he had really been very hungry in the first place. Heero felt a dull ache in his stomach, his throat seemed thick. Duo was in love- definitely with someone else. He hadn't known where to go after the last war. Relena was concerned for him, but she was no comfort. Quatre or any of the others would have tolerated him, welcomed him even. But he didn't want any of the others, he wanted Duo...a flicker of sadness cast its subtle light over his eyes, like a raindrop breaking a still pool into many ripples.  
  
Being coy was something that he had never learned. He stood up, his eye's on the floor, his shoulders drooping.  
  
"I won't waste any more of your time, I'm glad you've found someone." It hurt to say it, but he meant it- on some level, all that mattered was Duo's happiness. But...a small voice insisted, why couldn't you have found me?  
  
"If you need anything, you can always contact me."  
  
He turned towards the door.  
  
  
  
"Heero! Please," Duo turned, terror in his eyes. Oh, such a baka. "Please." 'I need something,' he wanted to scream. Why was Heero doing this? Coming and leaving like this? It didn't make any sense. He hadn't had enough time with the only one he could ever trust his heart to, because he'd already given it. How could he have offended Heero already?! The thought of just begging him to stay flashed like neon in Duo's brain. "Don't go, uh, Heero," Duo said, frantically trying to come up with a plan. God, if he just told Heero it was him that he loved, the man might leave forever and NEVER talk to him again. It had probably been the whole mention of love in the first place. Duo covered his mouth with his hand and refused to start crying. Work! Heero liked work! "Maybe you could help me with this salvage project? If it wouldn't be trouble? Come take a look at the plans, uh? It's gonna be real hard to do with one arm, and I just can't get it figured out!"  
  
He scooped plan papers up against his chest, violet eyes peering over the top of the tangle of paper, and damn he hoped Heero didn't think he was gonna start crying or anything. 


	2. Chapter Two

Heero froze. He exhaled, the faintest hint of a sigh. When he had delivered his promise, he had not expected to have been called to his word so soon. He had thought...thought that he could have been given time to heal- if healing he would ever find now. But to remain in Duo's world any longer was a bittersweet curse, one that drew him and one that in truth he could not escape now- without breaking his solemn oath. For though his promise had been casual aloud, within it was the same as a sacred vow. Duo would be under his protection, even if he found love in the arms of another.  
  
"Of course." He turned back to face Duo- seeing a strange kind of pain in his eyes. There was something in his voice as well, that Heero would have called fear or doubt- perhaps even desperation. But why those unfamiliar sounds? Duo had never sounded that way, not even when Heero had come to kill him, those months that seemed like years ago. He would help Duo however Duo wanted him help- and no more, never any more than that.  
  
His right arm hung loose at his side, his left hand cupping the elbow. He did not look at Duo, but over his shoulder.  
  
"Show me what you need."  
  
So many shades of meaning, such desperate need.  
  
The same quiet, colorless tone of voice.  
  
  
  
Duo took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Heero wasn't looking, he could take just half a breath to pull his mask in place again. The tension in Heero's body, the strength to all of him, the way his hair fell wildly. For another half a breath all Duo could think of was how much he loved this man. And he'd better come up with a real good project that needed Heero's help. Duo grinned tentatively. Heero would stay for a while. "Heero," he said, not able to keep himself from making the word into a softly voiced expression of love. "Come to the table, I'll show you, uh? "  
  
He dumped the papers on the table, and spread them out with one hand, fanning them out in no particular order. Maps, schematics, permits, and notes all there and all only slightly wrinkled. He fished through the papers, for the schematic of the target. "There, that's what I'm after. It's powered down and no one knew it was there, till, the debris shifted a bit. That's one valuable hunk of space junk." Duo held the paper out to Heero, watching him intently for any little clue as to what Heero was really doing here, why he got so upset. Duo almost despised the desperation he felt to keep Heero close this time. Still, he'd given up doing things the nice way a long time ago. He just wanted Heero close, and to see him smile. Yes, he really wanted to see him smile, and that might take some time.  
  
Heero picked up a few papers and read them thoroughly, his cobalt eyes absorbing information at a rate both admirable and frightening. He had hardly raised one sheet to his face before he set it down and turned to another, the papers blurred in his hands, his eyes racing across the printouts, schematics, pausing to pay loving homage to the few scrawled notes in Duo's handwriting- bold and curving.  
  
He did not look at Duo's eyes- because they were nets in which his soul was already caught, he didn't need to be reminded of that, he was bound to one who he could never have. Perhaps- the thought passed across his mind, drifting over the text that continued to fly before his eyes- this was his punishment for all the murder and destruction, the vast bounty of human misery he had reaped in his life. His efforts for atonement had obviously failed, this was his hell.  
  
No- it was absurd, Trieze had known the truth- there was no God who ordered human lives. Man stood or fell on his own two feet. Heero realized he had not absorbed the information from the page in front of him, shaking his head in irritation he read it again.  
  
When he was done there was a neat stack of papers on one side of the table, if Duo had pressed a ruler against it- not one would have moved independently of the others.  
  
Such was Heero's way- and he did it without premeditated thought.  
  
"It looks interesting. What will you do with the information you recover from Wufei's colony?"  
  
"Wah! Man, you're amazing!" Duo said, who'd just stood there watching, hoping for all the life in him Heero didn't find it too easy, and tell him to manage it on his own. "I thought we might," he paused to rub real diligently at the side of one bruised little finger, "If there's anything left in there, download it, and give it to Wu-man. He doesn't need the hardware, though I guess he's got more claim to it than us, but the hardware can be auctioned off. It's kinda delicate, cuz I gotta go in and hook the cables too it and there's a lot of debris. Blasting the parts that are in the way, isn't really an option. Any kind of concussion could hurt the computer more than it is already." Duo closed his mouth real tight before he started rambling on about how happy he was that Heero was staying. Heero might not think it'd be odd behavior, and maybe it wouldn't be for him, but he'd already come too close to driving Heero away and he was gonna be good! He was.  
  
Heero nodded once to show that he had heard all that Duo had to say. Another time, a lifetime ago- he might have found the voice of the pilot- running as it did like a mountain brook- rather annoying. Now...now he cherished every syllable that fell from Duo's lips. It didn't matter what he was talking about, computers or concussions- it was the sound of his voice, just to sit and listen to that voice- so alive- was bliss. In that voice Heero found he could, for a moment, forget the pain and the feeling of isolation that had come between them.  
  
But when Duo stopped that pain returned- even more oppressive and insistent than before. The only remedy was the mission- to become buried so deeply in the work at hand that he no longer felt emotions as they clutched at his heart. Only the mission would matter.  
  
It was so tempting to slip back into that familiar state, where nothing concerned him, where nothing could touch his cold hard shell. The missions had been his life, but now...a sense of real revulsion was there. He did not want to go back to how it had been- that was the past, and a long and bloody past it had been, and now it was over.  
  
So that way was closed, he could not escape by cutting off his heart and operating as a soulless machine any longer. He had a heart, and it throbbed painfully within his chest. He was almost surprised that Duo hadn't said anything, for he was nearly sure that his rib cage must be vibrating from the force of his beating heart.  
  
Heero put his hands back in his lap, looking at his interwoven fingers. He started to think of how he wanted to put them on Duo's hands, and weave their fingers together- but he pulled his mind away quickly, as though burned by the thought.  
  
"When do you want to get started? I'm ready, whenever you are."  
  
Forever.  
  
The day was just full of surprises. It would be possible, with Heero's help, to do the job in one day. Even do it this day, but then Heero would leave. Duo set a hand down on the table, bracing himself. It wasn't that he was really all that battered from the accident. He'd had way worse in the war. It was the very real fear that Heero would leave and not come back. Light headed, he sat down, and tried to catch his breath, collect his thoughts.  
  
"Heero," he started, drawing the name out just a little. "Maybe we could go tomorrow. I have all the permits and stuff, and with both of us, it's not that big of a job. But, you know," Duo said, as inspiration hit him, "Getting the data off what's left it might be kinda hard. Maybe you could stay for a few days, help me get the data? Then we could give it to Wufei, together?" Duo tilted his head and gave Heero his very best smile, his heart hiding in his mouth. "What do you say? Can you stay for a little while?"  
  
Like maybe.  
  
Forever.  
  
Heero regarded that smiling face, feeling absolutely torn. He had to do as Duo asked of him, he had given his word. And more than that, he had given his heart- though Duo would never know it now. Still, if he had to meet the one who had taken Duo's heart, it would surely be his undoing. Heero's mask cracked for just a moment as terror and a deep sadness threatened to wear away at his resolve. He turned his head, not looking at Duo's face. It was too dangerous to look at that face.  
  
"Whatever you need." He murmured quietly, utterly devastated. How long could he take this? Working beside Duo who he loved while Duo loved another? It was incomprehensible. These were not the kind of things he had been trained to deal with, and just killing the object of Duo's affections would only result in his being banished from the braided pilots life forever.  
  
And Forever was a very long time.  
  
  
  
"You're really awesome!" Duo said cheerfully, bouncing out of his chair. Now that he knew Heero was staying, the world was good. Of course, Heero looked like someone was sending him on a one way mission, but Duo would find a way to fix that! He'd make him like it here sooo much that the Perfect Solider would never want to leave. Duo rocked forward onto the balls of his feet, then spun around, barely missing smacking Heero with his braid. "I'll cook some lunch. We'll make plans! Oh, Heero, I'm so glad you could come and help me with this. It's gonna be great to work together again."  
  
Duo grinned over his shoulder, violet eyes glittering happy. He opened the cabinet door, and quickly rummaged through for some soup. He really had no idea what Heero liked to eat, but he knew what he himself liked. God, Hilde was gonna laugh her ass off over him throwing himself at Heero. She just didn't understand. He couldn't risk Heero leaving and hating him. "I'll make my favorite! I've been saving it. Do you want some coffee? I've got some ice cream and some pop too."  
  
He fumbled in the drawer for a can opener, watching Heero over his shoulder. So many things he didn't understand, but he did know he was whole, now that Heero was here.  
  
With Duo only haunting his peripheral vision, Heero felt he could relax his facial muscles a little. The strain of holding that perfectly still, passionless look was becoming intolerable. As soon as he let his will slip a little his brow furrowed and his lips curved down in a sharp frown. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, grateful for the soft fabric on his hot neck. His fingers twitched in his lap, clenching and unclenching. He wanted Duo so badly, it was a physical ache, more demanding than any of the pains he had suffered in his chaotic life. Duo was being so accommodating, it was so like him to open his home to an old acquaintance- his mind shivered away from even "friend" which implied too much warmth- when he had other things on his mind. Surely knowing Duo he was obsessing over this romantic interest.  
  
"Duo. Won't, your...lover mind my being here all the time?"  
  
He couldn't stay silent any longer. If he kept that within his throat he would have died- choking on grief. Maybe Duo would send him away, maybe he would reassure him.  
  
At this point Heero wasn't sure which option he preferred. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Uh?" Duo was trying to get the can opener on the can, but the can kept moving, damn thing. Duo turned, one eyebrow arching up. "Lover?"  
  
And then it all clicked, in a very confusing way. "Heero," Duo said, studying Heero's face intently, "I don't have a lover, Heero."  
  
He almost added that he'd take applications from blue eyed guys named Heero, but Heero didn't look like he was in a mood to take a joke.  
  
Then the can opener slipped off the edge of the can and the can tipped over on Duo's bruised fingers. He howled and jumped back, cradling his tender fingers.  
  
Twice in one day Heero had had his entire world come crashing down around his slim shoulders. Though this time he wasn't sure if it was a reconstruction of sorts. He didn't have time to think about it though- as soon as he heard Duo cry out he was on his feet, crossing the floor, putting his palm on the elbow of the broken arm to steady it, and taking Duo's other arm in his hand- to keep the Pilot from bouncing around and harming himself further.  
  
It was then, as Heero saw his breath making loose strands of Duo's hair waver and dance that he realized how very close they were.  
  
He jerked his head down, looking only at Duo's fingers. He licked his lips, they were dry again.  
  
"You said you were in love."  
  
You broke my heart.  
  
Little lights danced in front of Duo's eyes. The fingers weren't broken, but they had been smashed and they hurt dreadfully. And then there was the fact that Heero was touching him, was standing so close to him. He thought he just might faint, but as cool as that looked in vids, it wasn't nearly as cool in real life. Besides, he was so close to Heero, he could smell the plain soap smell of his skin. He leaned just a tiny bit closer.  
  
Heero deserved more than... than .. Duo's plan to coax him into staying. "Heero, like try not to hate me or anything, uh?" Terrified now, but his own big mouth had gotten him into this, and he couldn't see any way out of it now. He raised his fingers towards Heero's cheek. "Like don't kill me either, cuz that'd really suck, but I love you. I think about you all the time. Close my eyes and it's your eyes I'm seeing. I'm in love with you."  
  
You gave my heart meaning.  
  
Heero's heart had forgotten how to beat. His mind was working- without thought. His lips moved- without sound.  
  
He raised his head, and his eyes- completely open and vulnerable- met Duo's. The air was rent by his sharp intake of breath. Duo's eyes were as sincere as he had ever seen them. They were two huge jewels, glimmering with an inner light. It was the light of love, there could be no mistake.  
  
Heero felt his throat constrict and his eyes begin to burn. This wasn't making any sense. One moment he had been tearing himself to pieces over Duo's love interest, and now Duo was telling him there was no other person- it was Heero who he loved.  
  
Duo loved Heero.  
  
Heero loved Duo.  
  
"Kill...you?" He breathed, unable to take his eyes from Duo's. His hands slid gently up to the pilot's cheeks, cupping them in his hard palms. "Never."  
  
But he might do another word that began with a K, so long as the universe endured another few seconds.  
  
Never? Duo's lips seemed to float, all of him felt like he was floating. His heart hurt. All the years of pent up loneliness cracked open and his heart grabbed hold of the hope and joy. Heero said he wouldn't kill him, was holding his cheeks. Heero's hands were hardened by work, by so much time without the softer things in life.  
  
And then Duo blinked, Heero hadn't said he loved him back, but his eyes... Duo reached up to brush hair away from Heero's eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Duo swallowed. He'd never seen Heero so open. And it made him, scared, scared that this could be but a moment, like with Father and Sister, like Heero might disappear. "Heero, do you think, like maybe more than just not killing me, maybe," Duo paused and took his lip between his teeth, heart hurting with hope.  
  
"I will love you forever." He said quietly. "With or without your permission."  
  
And he meant it too. It didn't matter what Duo said or did. He could throw him out or try to take him right there on the floor. The second option was vastly preferable. But however Duo reacted, Heero wouldn't stop loving him. It felt good to say it, it brought a tingling warmth to all his limbs. He felt strong- stronger than he had ever felt before. The world seemed like a plaything. Always before when he had laughed it had been because he was dancing on the edge of madness and reality, but now- the sheer overpowering joy of the situation lent its self to laughter.  
  
He laughed softly, his fingers stroking Duo's cheeks with infinite gentleness. This was a real moment of truth, and he felt more than ready to rise to the challenge. His clear blue eyes wide open, his lips slightly parted, he brought his mouth to Duo's and kissed him.  
  
Duo grinned only barely avoiding bounding up on his toes, yelling out loud that Heero loved him. And Heero wouldn't say it if it wasn't true! More than that, nothing could kill Heero! Duo could love him and not worry that he'd somehow get him killed. Then Heero laughed and Duo just didn't know how to think anymore. Tears filled his eyes and for a moment he wondered about Heero's sanity, but the look in his eyes, those fingers stroking his cheek, and quite by surprise, Heero's lips were on his.  
  
He'd been kissed before. Rough and cheap and violent kisses sometimes, and tender wishing kisses too, but this was the first kiss of his life that went all the way to his heart. Panting softly, he tilted his head and sent his tongue in search of Heero's. Tears slipped out of his eyes now, rolling down his cheeks and he prayed this moment would last forever.  
  
Heero was not experienced with Kissing, but love gave him inspiration and the burning desire to better himself. He touched his tongue to Duo's, letting his hands fall to the other pilot's waist. It was beyond anything he had imagined. Desperate, misty dreams and hopes of passion were nothing like this. Duo's lips were so soft and warm, and his breath was sweet. Heero closed his eyes, relishing the fact that he was tasting the boy he loved for the first time.  
  
He felt wetness on his cheek, and knew it was Duo's tears. Heero turned his head and kissed the falling crystals from Duo's face, tasting his tears. He wondered briefly if they tasted the same when he cried from joy as they did when he cried from sorrow.  
  
His warm breath was all over Duo's face, and his lips ached to close again over that sweet mouth. But instead he pulled Duo close, rubbing their hips together, mingling their bodies warmth.  
  
"That was my first kiss." He whispered, filled with awe and love for the boy he held in his arms.  
  
First kiss? "Then kiss me again, Heero," Duo said as he gentled his arm out of the sling, letting it hang so he could press his body completely to Heero's. Duo licked his lips and looked up at him. And then he realized that meant that Heero was likely a virgin. Duo closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of being pressed to Heero.  
  
To be Heero's first. First kiss. First everything maybe. Laying a hand against Heero's shoulder, sliding it down, around his chest, and pulled Heero closer, staring right into his eyes, nose touching nose, so that when he spoke, his words carried his breath over Heero's skin. "I love you, Heero, even if you couldn't stand me I'd love you! Heero, I'm not a virgin, but I would be if I could have been, you know? I want," he swallowed and rubbed the end of his nose against Heero's, "I wanna be good for you, see you smile." 


	4. Chapter 4

Heero stared into Duo's eyes. He could never feel foolish staring into those eyes. It seemed like a perfectly wonderful thing to do- to look at Duo's eyes and nothing else, on the subway, on the shuttle, in the park. Flowers couldn't compare to them, jewels were pale reflections of them, the sun and the moon surely envied them.  
  
Heero felt all of Duo's strong warm body rubbing against him, and his blood stirred. He smiled- really happy for the first time in a long while. Careful not to jostle Duo's injured arm, he took the other hand in his, interweaving his fingers with Duo's. He leaned forward just a little and pressed his lips to Duo's cheek.  
  
"People put too much value in virgins. Your worth more than a title."  
  
For half breath, Duo clung to self-anger, to his fears of not being good enough, clean enough for Heero. He squeezed his hand, fingers interlaced with Heero's and it felt good. He pressed his cheek to Heero's kiss, then leaned just a little forward and kissed Heero's cheek, then back towards his ear. Very gently he breathed, "I ain't never been good at feeling guilty, though I do give it some practice now and then. Heero, I want you to have the very best, and I," Duo stopped talking and kissed Heero's throat, buying himself sometime. "I'm just Death," he whispered, "But I'm happy with you. I want to make love you and give you half of everything I got. It ain't a lot, mind you and I got some big things I'm tryin to do, but Heero, damn, Heero, it's too fast, I'm sure, but I don't want you to ever go out of my life again. I'll do anything to help you be happy here. And hell, I talk too much. Kiss me again?"  
  
"You talk too much..." But it wasn't so much a statement as a kind of wistful remembrance. How could he have been so stupid back then? Duo's voice was music, he could listen to it forever. Telling him to shut up was like ordering the angelic choirs to be silent.  
  
"I'll never tell you to be quiet again!" He said it fiercely, Duo's love made him bold.  
  
"I'm not a diplomat, I won't play games Duo. I want all of you- and I want you to have all of me!"  
  
He didn't wait for a reaction, he didn't want to wait. Heero was frightened, what if he was asking more than Duo could give? But he loved him so much, and this was all so new, and then he was kissing him again, kissing him hard with all the pent-up passion of lonely months spent keeping dreams tightly locked in his head- like a splendid desert city trapped within a bottle. He wanted to crush Duo to him, to press their skin together so tightly that they might become one body. But Duo's arm was still broken and he would never do anything to hurt the pilot of Deathscythe.  
  
His lips worked just fine though- much to Heero's delight.  
  
Those words hit him hard, even if it didn't show. 'You talk too much.' Duo almost curled up and died right there! There was something in the way it was said though, that was like Heero was just remembering saying it. Then came the next part. It broke open the bands of fear over Duo's heart. He knew Heero would not say something he didn't mean, and if he would never tell him to be quite, it mean that he really wanted to hear him, meant that he really loved him, him, not just who he wished he was or some sexual thing, but really wanted him. That's what those words meant to Duo.  
  
Light headed, feeling like his lips had never been kissed, or perhaps that they were just being cleaned now with this kiss, Duo slipped his tongue into Heero's mouth, exploring it, tasting his tongue. The kiss filled him, Heero's tongue, lips breath all so sweet and soft. Duo moaned, tears filling his eyes, warm pleasant tears from the intensity of his feelings. Heero.  
  
For so long he'd looked for home, for peace, for belonging. "I'm yours, Heero," Duo said, crying, kissing Heero's face, chin, throat. He wiggled his good hand free and pulled the fastener from his braid, starting it unbraiding. There were some real important things he had to tell Heero, soon. But he couldn't bare to do it just yet. "I'm so yours. Heero, I so glad you came here. I want you, all of you, and I don't want you to ever leave. I want to make love with you." Duo ran a hand through Heero's hair, searching his eyes. "What do you think about making love?"  
  
Heero stood listening, his hands half open at his sides- as if trying to grasp a hold of some ephemeral being that Duo left behind in his wake. He could feel the heat coming off the other boy, he wanted to sink deeper into that warmth. Duo's long hair unbound was stunning. It rippled and waved, catching the light- holding the glow of the artificial lamps in its tresses, making it seem more real.  
  
But love...it wasn't the way that Duo made it out to be. He didn't...didn't want to just stick parts of their bodies together and call that love. He felt something for Duo that transcended all those things.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
He put his hand over Duo's heart, felt it beat- strong and yet uncertain beneath his palm.  
  
"Being near you- I'm making love with you."  
  
The words were hard. Heero had never done this before. He hadn't read romance novels or spent long hours pouring over sappy fiction. He didn't know what the right thing was to say or do or think. All he could do was try, try to show Duo that for some reason he was more important to him than anything else.  
  
"You are... not just a beautiful body. You are... Duo. I love Duo."  
  
He frowned at the floor, he was messing it all up. His tongue felt thick, he had been a soldier, not a poet. He wasn't answering Duo's question. He didn't know- he didn't have experience with these things.  
  
Duo just knew it. He wasn't sure what he knew, but he knew it scared him. Duo laid his hand over Heero's hand. If Heero didn't want him to fuck him, what did he want? He loved Duo? "All I can seem to do is cry, Heero," Duo said sniffling and hating it. He loved saying Heero's name though. Okay, so maybe Heero didn't want him like a lover. That hurt pretty bad, but it wasn't so bad. And Heero kissed him, really kissed him. Thinking about that kiss brought Duo peace. If that was the last kiss of his life, he could live on that.  
  
Tilting his head so he was eye height with Heero, he smiled. "I love you. You know, I ain't never said that to anyone else before. Not like I love you like I feel ripped in half when you aren't here. And you know, it's okay, however you want it, Heero. I didn't make you sad, did I? I don't wanna push or anything, I just wanna give you what I have."  
  
The hurt he saw in Duo's eyes was almost his undoing. The only reason he didn't flee was because in running he would ruin the pilot of Deathscythe forever. Heero had started this mess, Heero had to finish it. He didn't move his hand, he liked touching Duo- and having Duo touch him. Feeling Duo's heart was...strange. It was a metaphor and it was real. He was holding Duo's heart in his hands. The immensity of that realization staggered him. It was an enormous responsibility. He hadn't made his point- that he loved Duo the being, not Duo the body alone. Oh he was beautiful, but on so many levels...  
  
"When you looked at me...with those eyes..."  
  
His face clenched with pain and confusion, a mirror of his worry. He wasn't a speaker- he was a doer. But this situation called for words.  
  
"When you're upset- I'm upset. I'm not rejecting you!"  
  
To make his point he again sought Duo's lips with his own. For a brief moment he was rough, insistent with his kiss. He had a point to prove. And breaking away, he kept his eyes locked to Duo's. His face was again smooth and clear, full of intent.  
  
"I love all of you. You are beautiful. You know more than I do about love...I want to learn from you."  
  
He wanted to hear Duo's voice saying his name. He wanted to sit next to him and listen to him tell him things that he had never known, show him things that he had never thought possible. But why was it so hard to say it like that? The words sounded fine in his head, but they came out all jumbled in his mouth.  
  
"Teach me what you want. Please. Duo."  
  
"Teach me how to make you happy? Heero, I just want you here, want you near me, want to be good to you. And when you kiss me, it's like, like I'm good and clean and like nothing I ever felt before. Heero Yuy, what if I'm not beautiful inside? What if I'm like, well, like uh," Duo stumbled over his own words, emotions unleashed from where they'd been safely stashed and now raging in him. Duo was practical though, ruthless about emotions that weren't helping him. He licked his lips and hugged Heero with one arm, with all his might. "I got everything I want, right here. Right now. You're here and you don't wanna go away. That's all I want."  
  
Duo looked up at him and grinned, realizing it was completely true. He just wanted Heero here. Heero had said he wasn't rejecting him, and s'okay, Heero didn't fuck him on the kitchen floor. That actually felt good. Awakening with him, a little flame of self respect flickered to life, not just cuz he could steal anything, or cuz he was Death or cuz he was doing this or had great hair, but because.. Heero loved? Respected? Duo didn't know the word, but Heero something'ed the very essence of who he was and ... that made everything, absolutely everything different. "Heero," Duo said, not knowing how to explain it, but feeling like maybe he didn't have to. "Thank you. Thank you. Hey. How about I make that lunch then we can sit real close while we eat? Please?"  
  
Heero nodded. That sounded good- very good. Everything was moving too quickly. He didn't even know what he was going to do next or say next in this state. He found his heart was beating out of control, and he had a tremor in his hands that wouldn't quit.  
  
  
  
Did love do that to everyone?  
  
"Aa" He murmured. "What should I do...?"  
  
Duo stepped away and gently lifted his arm back into the sling. The fingers were too swollen to really bend much and he was really very careful with it, but he was also grinning with all his being. "You can just be. Do anything you like, Heero. It's your house too. I'll just get the soup open and in the pot. I suppose you could get out a couple pops, if you want."  
  
In a moment, the soup can was pinned the flatware drawer, Duo holding it tight with his hip, as he tries to get the can opener on it. No way was he gonna let it fall over on his fingers again. Part of him thought he should ask Heero to open the can and he paused, can opener just on the edge of it. "Uh, Heero. Could you hold the can?"  
  
Heero had his head buried in a low cupboard. He wasn't about to ask Duo for directions to the soda. Oh no- it had become something of a mission for him. The first cabinet had dishes, the second various cookware. The soda had to be around somewhere...but then Duo was calling him and he had to postpone the search and retrieve operation for the moment.  
  
He pulled his head out from under the counter and quickstepped over to Duo, pressing his chest against Duo's back- taking the can into one hand- slender but strong enough to crush it with only a little effort. His other arm slid around Duo's waist. It felt good to be like this. Heero imagined this must be the "Domestic Bliss" he had heard of once. Just two people madly in love, opening a soup can together.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Duo smiled softly as Heero went through the cabinets. He wanted to reach out and sooth that wild hair down. It had been hard to ask Heero for help, but Duo expected that was part of opening up to him. If they were gonna love each other, they could help each other and it was okay.  
  
Heero had such strong fingers. Duo took his time looking at them. Slender, neat, the cuticle trimmed back, nails even, perfect just like the rest of him. Duo found himself wanting to suckle one, too take it between his lips, just to taste it, to feel the texture, not to get Heero to like him or be able to tolerate him, but just because he wanted the sensation.  
  
Then the can was open though and he got a pot out from inside the oven, and on to the stove. Even got the old fashioned stove lit with one and the soup into it. "There's some green onion, on the top shelf of the fridge, next to the pop. What kind do you like? Of pop? Do you want a cup Heero? Heero, I really love you," he said the last kinda fast, a little casual, as if he couldn't believe it was okay to say that. He smiled crookedly, watching Heero as he stirred the soup with his good hand.  
  
Heero leaned against the counter, feeling the rough plastic as it dug against his hip. He watched Duo move. The boy swayed and turned with the grace of a dancer. Part of it was his fighting talent that made all his limbs limber and toned, but another part was his natural grace. Duo looked beautiful, his unbound hair glittering and shimmering as he moved.  
  
"I don't know what kind I like. I'll get myself a cup. I love you too."  
  
He smiled a little, brushing back thick brown hair from his eyes. Normally he wouldn't bother, but his bangs were getting in the way of seeing Duo- something that was quite intolerable.  
  
It was a shimmery, shuddery feeling in Duo's chest, right behind his breast bone. He almost felt like his face was frozen in a smile till he shook his head, hair shaking around his face. He loves me! Duo couldn't believe he was thinking that and awake at the same time. Stirring the soup, he also thought about Heero not knowing what kinda pop he liked. There had to be a lot of things Heero didn't know about then. Duo felt really self conscious for thinking they might just get it on on the kitchen floor now. He had to make the first time really special. Candles and a scented bath and he found himself licking his lip getting bowls down.  
  
He set those on the counter, and checked the temperature of the soup. There weren't very many times that Duo could remember not having much to say. The truth was he had a lot of things to say, but he didn't want to say something and mess everything up. So he set Heero's soup on the table and got his own. Then motioned for Heero to come sit down. "Bring me one of the strawberry pops, please?"  
  
*Heero grabbed up a can of strawberry soda and took another of the same kind for himself. This was absolutely surreal in its entirety. Heero Yuy, killer, assassin, freedom fighter...no more. Sitting down to lunch with Duo Maxwell, Death incarnate, fellow killer...and now his...boyfriend? It was domestic bliss.  
  
Heero was not familiar with domestic bliss. 


	5. chapter Five

He set the cans down on the table and took his seat, inching it a little closer to Duo's as he did so.  
  
"The soup smells good."  
  
"It's my favorite. Split pea and ham." Duo opened his pop, then carefully settled his arm under the table. Any pressure on his fingers hurt like a bitch. Two days already and he was quite ready for the arm to be all better or at least not hurt every time he touched it. Patience had never been a Shinigami virtue. "So how long do you think this project will take? I was thinking like a couple of days, but that was with me doing all the cabling."  
  
When he set his pop on the table, he scooted his chair just a little closer to Heero's. He tried to look at his food, but found himself looking at Heero out of the side of his eyes. As casually as he could he inched his chair just a little closer, his knee to the side as far as he could get it and not be too obvious. He wanted his knee against Heero's. Even if it took another couple minutes to get it there.  
  
"Two days." He said simply, taking a moment to reflect on his soup. Everything seemed strange and new now. With the war over and his missions relegated to the files of history, he was left with the task of discovering himself. Who was Heero Yuy? Even the name was borrowed.  
  
The soup sat still, steam curling lazily out of the liquid. It seemed strangely content to Heero- who was never one much for anthropomorphizing. He wanted to be like that soup, it was warm and secured by the bowl. Then again, it would soon be in his stomach- and being eaten was not part of his plans for the future.  
  
He turned his head a little to look at Duo. He seemed closer than before, just a little bit. That was fine with Heero.  
  
Two days. For a moment Duo fumbled to make it take longer than that, but Heero wouldn't leave when the project was over. You didn't leave people you love. And he had things to tell Heero, a way bigger project to work on. The floor must have been a little slanted, cuz quite without notice, Duo found his knee touching Heero's. It sent little electric shocks through him. It was different from any attraction he'd ever had.  
  
In the war, he'd been too busy killing and staying alive, and then he'd had some times where he was too depressed to give a shit about anything. And now, things were different and at first he'd been scared when Heero didn't just want to take him, but now... now it was taking his breath away. Heero wasn't rejecting him, did love him.. and if he felt half the jolt of need that Duo did when their knees touched.. well, the world was a whole new place.  
  
Heero shivered a little without knowing why. When Duo's knee came to rest lightly against his own he felt something connect, like a circuit being completed. His eyes sought out Duo's face.  
  
If he never woke up again to anything other than those eyes- he could die a happy man. Tentative in forming in his mind, but not in action- the desire to put his hand on Duo's leg became manifest. His fingers gently squeezed the boy's knee. He thought he should say something, but he didn't know what to say. He was glad Duo was close, but didn't Duo know that already? Everything was still so shaky, it was probably best to say it anyway.  
  
"We should always sit like this."  
  
Duo almost bounced up out of his chair and threw his arms around Heero, but it was important not to look like a baka. Heero was touching his knee. It was Heero! Duo took a shuddering breath and was glad his arm lay in his lap, cuz it covered the hard line under his zipper. He shifted a bit and bumped his fingers against his leg. It wasn't a hard bump, but it was enough to drain a little color out of his face. "Damn fingers," he muttered, then quickly moved his good hand over Heero's. "I like sitting like this. A lot."  
  
Then the door opened in the living room. Duo squeezed Heero's hand, afraid he'd pull away now. "Hilde's back."  
  
Heero turned his hand over and squeezed Duo's fingers back, taking pleasure in that simple gesture. It wasn't a very original thing to do, but neither was it an activity Heero had had many opportunities to engage in- and while the opportunity presented its self, he cherished it. The feeling of Duo's hand in his own brought such a sense of comfort that it was almost startling. It felt very right holding him like that.  
  
The news of Hilde's arrival made Heero a little concerned- not nervous- when was Heero ever nervous? But he was concerned. Did she have designs of her own on Duo? She had always seemed friendly and laid back during the brief times he had been near her, but love did strange things to people...very strange things.  
  
"I'll redo your finger-bindings when we're done eating." He said quietly, waiting for Hilde to appear.  
  
Duo wrinkled up his nose. "It wasn't comfortable with them all wrapped, Heero. And now they're all swollen," Duo said sheepishly, rubbing his knee against Heero's. He closed his eyes for a moment and reveled in having Heero hold his hand. How long had it been since someone had just held his hand? Someone that wasn't intimidated by him? Duo opened his eyes and sought out Heero's, his own violet eyes dancing with happiness.  
  
"Duo?" Hilde called out from the living room. She sounded a little worried and Duo knew why. He'd told her NOT to call Heero. Which seemed quite foolish to him now, but he'd been so scared that Heero wouldn't want him, or would think him stupid for getting himself hurt. Things had just changed sooo much so fast.  
  
"Hai. I'm in the kitchen. Is there anything you wanna tell me about, Hilde?"  
  
"Uh," she started, looking around. It wasn't possible to tell if Heero had gotten here or not. Her stomach flipped. There was nothing worse to deal with than a depressed and injured Duo Maxwell. This might not have been such a great idea. What if Heero 'Perfect' Yuy had come, broke her best friend's heart and left? And gods only knew that Duo was likely to have said something prideful and pretty much shoved Yuy out the door. Men. She sighed. "Maybe," she said finally, but didn't show in the kitchen yet.  
  
Duo, however, had lost his patience. "Hilde, Heero's here and everything is really wonderful. I told him I love him and," Duo's smile made him feel like he was floating, "And he loves me back."  
  
"Sugoi!!" Now Hilde erupted into the kitchen. "So? It's true! I knew you loved him! I knew! You're never that stubborn without a reason!"  
  
Heero was taken aback by Hilde's outburst. She wasn't upset? Wasn't even put out in the slightest? It was incredible that she should be happy for them! He had to adjust to this new development- it was...it felt so good to have someone like them- approve of him and Duo. Not that it mattered of course- he would love Duo in the face of all resistance, but to have this kind of sanction from Duo's friend...it felt good.  
  
"Hilde. Thank you for taking care of Duo."  
  
His fingers caressed Duo's hand. He watched the pilot from under his dark bangs. "You need to let me reset your bandages if the fingers are going to heal right."  
  
"I am not," Duo almost said stubborn, but he didn't lie and he knew he was stubborn. "And yes! I love him! So there!" Blushing he ignored her for a moment and set his arm on the table. The cast covered it all the way down and around his thumb and it itched dreadfully. Probably more so just cuz he was thinking about.  
  
"I told you not to undo your fingers, didn't I," Hilde said, hands on her hips, then to Heero, "Heero, I'm so glad you could come."  
  
"Yeah, well," Duo mumbled. "They're not broken, just swollen, and bruised." The thought of Heero re-bandaging his fingers both scared him, cuz it wouldn't feel good, and attracted him. Heero would be caring for him, helping, touching. "Heero, you really think they should be held in place and all? I mean, maybe they need to breath? They are kinda scraped a little and all..." Duo's argument faded off as he got fascinated with Heero's blue eyes, with the person they represented.  
  
"I'll set them after lunch."  
  
And that was that as far as Heero was concerned. Duo needed someone to take him in hand- and if he would allow it- than Heero would do just that. He had a brief flash of admiration for Hilde for being able to keep up with Duo these past months- it wouldn't have been an easy job, but if she loved him even half as much as Heero- even only as a friend- it would have been a joy. Heero realized how much he regretted not have coming sooner- he should have done this a long time ago...  
  
He put out his free hand and brushed aside Duo's bangs, those violet eyes bore into his own- warmed his soul.  
  
"I'll take care of you from now on." 


	6. Chapter Six

"Uh, Heero," Duo wanted to say he wasn't a child, that he could take care of himself, that he'd done that just about all his life, but he leaned into Heero's touch, his fingers leaving glittery sensation across his cheek. "I'll take care of you too, Heero. We'll take care of each other."  
  
Hilde sighed and Duo's eyes snapped open. She stood there smiling like she'd never seen anyone in love before until Duo glared at her and then she scratched her head and studied the ceiling for a moment. "I'm just happy to see you happy, Duo-kun. You do so much, Duo and it's time you...."  
  
"Hilde!" he interrupted her. He wasn't ready for Heero to know about some things. He wanted tell him himself, when they were alone and after they'd dealt with his hand. He knew from Heero's tone that he wouldn't be happy until he'd set those fingers. "So, like get some lunch for yourself, uh?"  
  
Heero didn't get what was going on between Duo and Hilde, obviously there were things going on that he wasn't aware of- but that was natural since these two had been living together for so long, and Heero had only just arrived. What he did know was that his heart lurched in his chest when Duo leaned into his fingers, and he wanted to take that face between his hands and kiss Duo until both of them were gasping for breath.  
  
He refrained because of Hilde's presence, but he filed it away as something to do later. He let his hand fall down to Duo's other knee. Food didn't seem to provide the kind of nourishment that being near Duo did.  
  
He considered asking about what Duo had stopped Hilde from saying- but Duo would tell him in time if it was important...maybe he wouldn't at that...he loved Duo with all his heart- but sometimes the boy didn't always know when to speak his heart.  
  
"Time you what?"  
  
A Heero hand on his other knee, Duo spent a whole breath just smiling. It didn't seem real. Heero loved him. Wanted him. And wasn't gonna kill him for wanting him back. Duo grinned and wiggled his knee under Heero's hand, up and into the hand.  
  
"I was going to say that he works too much." Hilde said, taking out a can of soup. She sighed and turned her back to them, paying complete attention to her own lunch. "I brought in the mail, Duo. There were some things in there for you." She clipped the end of that sentence. There were things Hilde didn't know either, things Duo went to pretty solid lengths to keep her from finding out.  
  
She had a lot of respect for him though. Whatever he was up to was well intended and would probably work just fine, but she wanted to know! She wanted to help. It had something to do with the orphanage, she was sure, but she just didn't know what it was. "So, Heero, you're going to stay, right? We could always use more help, even after Duo's arm's better. He's got lots of big projects, don't you, Duo?"  
  
Duo groaned and took a bite of his soup. It was a good thing it was his favorite or he might not wanted to have eaten it. He could tell Heero what he was doing, and he would. He'd even Hilde, just not till he was ready. "I work hard because I'm industrious," Duo said, setting his spoon down to pick up his bowl of soup, then realizing he couldn't do that, picked it back up. "Heero, Hilde's right. I should have asked you to come sooner."  
  
  
  
"Maybe, but I'm here now- that's all that's important." He rubbed Duo's knee as the boy pushed up against his hand. It felt good to play like this. Of course he would stay, he would stay by Duo's side forever and ever- he would help him with anything. He wanted to make Duo's life perfect. "I'll stay as long as Duo wants me to." Taking note of Duo's difficulties, a clever idea formed in Heero's mind. If he was going to be Duo's partner in life- he would have to assist him in a variety of ways right? So quite casually he leaned over and lifted Duo's bowl with his hand, tilting it up for the former pilot. "Should be easier now." He said levelly.  
  
Duo tapped the edge of his spoon against the table for a moment. He didn't get helped like this. It was... odd. He just knew that Hilde was watching from behind. But having Heero in his life, loving him, helping him, it was new. It was something he wanted. He lifted the spoon, smiled at Heero. "Thanks."  
  
Then finished the last few bites of his soup quickly. Would Heero let him do that for him too? That would be very nice. Also, Heero had to finish his, which left Duo with a free hand, which promptly laid on Heero's knee. There were some strong muscles under that cloth. Duo loved the feel of his hand on Heero's knee. It was real! He could touch Heero and not get killed!  
  
Suddenly he had too much energy and had to bounce up out of his chair. He ran his fingers over Heero's hair, almost had another problem of interest, even after the first one had faded. Gods, he might need to keep his fingers bruised. The pain of hitting them got rid of erections quite well!  
  
Totally hyper, he put his bowl in the sink and started pacing. "Heero's gonna help with the salvage operation Hilde!"  
  
She smiled at him. "With the three of us, it should get done pretty fast."  
  
Heero sat up in his chair smiling. He didn't finish the last bits of soup- he wasn't hungry for them. What he was hungry for was more of Duo's touches, more of his breath and his eyes. He wanted to take Duo into his arms and never let him go. All these thoughts caused a lot of trouble for Heero. He hadn't had many of these thoughts before, and he wasn't about to act on them in front of Hilde- no matter how close she and Duo were. He watched Duo move, admiring the energy and the good nature that accompanied everything he did. Duo was someone who just couldn't be kept down- and Heero wouldn't have him be any other way. "Aa, with your help Hilde we'll be done in no time. Do you have other projects we can start on Duo?" He didn't know what Duo's exact financial situation was- the pilots all had bits of money left from false accounts created during the wars, but those were mostly emergency money. Duo didn't have as much money as Quatre- that was certain. It was Heero's duty to make sure that Duo was getting along all right...and now they were dependant on one another. Heero's own funds were ample for a single person with no fixed expenses to live a long time, he hoped they'd prove useful to Duo.  
  
"He's always got a new project! I told him I'd take a smaller cut, but he wouldn't listen," she said a she leaned her back against the counter and started eating her own soup.  
  
"Hilde," he whined, opening up the freezer. Abruptly changing the subject, he asked, "Want some ice cream, Heero?"  
  
He wanted to tell Heero about the orphanage about his other big project, but he wanted to do it in his own time! Not that Heero would ever run away, but he didn't want him to feel burdened either. And just what a young man wanted with his new lover was say two hundred step kids.  
  
Heero shook his head. He was full and more than full. Ice cream would just sour his stomach. "I want to bandage your fingers now- they've been out of the wrap too long." He held out his hands to Duo. "Come here." He said it gently, it was a kind of test. Would Duo be willing to put himself in Heero's hands? How much did he actually trust him? It was a small thing, but the small things were important to Heero. He didn't want there to be any uneasiness between them- that's why he fully intended to demand Duo's records this afternoon. If he was going to move in and join Duo's venture, he was going to have to have equal knowledge of the business.  
  
Duo grimaced and sighed, but if Heero wanted his fingers re taped, well, that's what they'd do. He closed the freezer door and moved towards #1. It would be cool if Heero would just wrap him in his arms and promise him it wouldn't hurt, but then Heero didn't lie either really.  
  
Duo felt very small as Heero looked at his fingers. He supposed they looked pretty bad, kind of swollen and purple. A little black down the middle finger, which made an ironic kinda sense. "Uh, Heero, they're not broken or anything," Duo said even as he relaxed his hand and arm, giving himself over to Heero.  
  
He really needed a moment to consider the meaning, the changes. Heero embraced him in front Hilde and he was going to fix up his fingers and he'd touched his knee. One thought piled on another and Duo got increasingly elated with each thought. It was as if he only now realized how much he'd been waiting for this, caring about all kinds of things outside of himself, but not thinking about his heart because what he wanted could never be. Heero really loved him!  
  
Hilde laid a hand on Duo's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'll get you some tape, Heero. Maybe some pain killer. Maybe I'll turn on some music, drown out the yelling."  
  
"Hilde!" Duo snapped, "What do you think? I'm gonna cry like a baby?"  
  
She suppressed a laugh. "Babies don't cuss like you do. Maybe you should drink a beer before he works on your fingers?"  
  
"No thank you! I'm just fine. I can take it," Duo made a face, and hoped no one saw him swallow. "Heero knows what he's doing about this stuff."  
  
"I'm sure he does," Hilde said, suddenly feeling less comfortable with this. Heero was good at a lot of things, she expected, feeling like her own position was less secure. What was Duo going to need her around for now?  
  
Since the end of the war, after the Marimaya incident, they'd been partners, best friends, and she'd never thought of Duo in a romantic way. It wasn't that he wasn't fine to look, he was. With his shirt off, sweating and moving things in the yard, she loved the way his muscles moved under his skin. She'd wondered sometimes if his hips would be that strong, what his thrust would be like. Okay, maybe not romantic, but defiantly sexual sometimes. Blush flared over her cheeks.  
  
Duo grimaced, his eyebrows drawing down. "Just what ARE you thinking about, Hilde-chan?"  
  
"That you'd probably make a lot of noise! Heero, take him into the living room, uh? I'll get the supplies out of the bathroom."  
  
"Make a lot of noise? Hilde," Duo growled, feeling more playful than angry. He knew Hilde sometimes fancied him, but there'd never been anything even slightly romantic between them. A lot of innuendo flew around. Maybe that was part of why Hilde had known about his feelings for Heero, as Heero never been a subject Duo was ever willing to make innuendo about. "I don't make a lot of noise! Unless I want to!"  
  
"Just you wait till Heero touches your fingers and we'll see," she threw back as she left the kitchen.  
  
Duo looked back at Heero apologetically. "It's like she's a guy, you know? A good friend to tease with. And cuz we're alone," Duo leaned forward and brushed his lips over Heero's. It was still so new, so daring. How many years had he spend being afraid that Heero would do him bodily harm for doing just this. It was just a light brush of his lips to Heero's but it excited him, made his blood run too fast. "When I have trouble sleeping, sometimes I think about doing that, or touching your face, running my fingers through your hair, and then I can fall asleep for a while. I'm glad you came, Heero."  
  
  
  
Duo held his lip between his teeth. This was gonna hurt, and he couldn't let it show cuz he didn't want Heero to think he was a baby. He pulled his arm back through the sling and pointed towards the living room. The tension made him vibrate though. Duo didn't like pain, but he really didn't think Heero was gonna be cool with him having a couple beers first. Duo had a lot of bad habits that he didn't think Heero would have anything to do with.  
  
At least his bedroom was clean, but only because Hilde had bitched him around so much about it. Now he knew why. Something else to thank her for later.  
  
In the bathroom, Hilde picked all the supplies she thought Heero would need and organized them neatly in a chrome basket. A little nervous, she also took a white paper bag out of her shoulder bag. Duo liked to think of himself as a drinker, and he'd even boasted once about doing some street drugs when he was younger, but she'd never seen him do drugs, never seen him drink more than one beer at a time, and he hadn't picked up his prescription for painkillers.  
  
There were times when she thought Duo was all bluster, all noise to cover something up, probably his vulnerable self. Hilde had been taking a couple classes at the local college. One of them was psychology. Her childhood had been very nice, father a little rough around the edges, but both her parents loved her. She assumed Duo's life was like hers mostly until she took this class. Then started wondering.  
  
He was obsessed with providing for the orphanage, with making sure those kids were okay. Other things, like how he was either in a completely cheerful mood, loud and boisterous, or he was just missing. There was no middle ground with him. Until his arm got hurt and she'd brought up Heero. Such clouds had passed over Duo's face, and she knew he was in love with the odd Japanese boy.  
  
She also knew that he'd try to let Heero work on his fingers and that he'd pretend it didn't hurt. She was pretty sure, even if she offered him his prescription that she'd picked up for him, he wouldn't take it. Maybe he had had a problem with drugs, she wasn't sure, but he sure did avoid them. Causing Duo pain was something that would bother Heero, she was sure and their relationship didn't need this stress right now.  
  
The prescription came in two forms, a bottle of pills, to be taken every four hours, and hypo spray she'd gone back to the clinic to ask for. The doctor at the clinic in the orphanage knew Duo Maxwell very well. Maybe better than Hilde did, and prescribed the hypo spray when Hilde had explained that Duo was going to have a guest who'd likely be able to get him to rewrap his fingers. Now, she just had to figure out how to get Duo to accept the painkiller. She set the spray for the maximum dose and set it down in the basket with the tape and antibiotic salve.  
  
On the way back out of the bathroom, a devious plan occurred to her. She just needed one little yes, so Duo didn't kill her later. She picked up a ball from the hall way floor on her way. Duo seemed to like balls since he'd come back after Mariemaya. She bounced it in her palm and wondered if he were trying to have some kind of childhood now. It was probably healthier than what she was about to do.  
  
Heero and Duo stood by each other in the living room, sharing personal bubble space. It had just happened so fast! Hilde smiled. She did love Duo, he was a precious friend and she wanted him to be happy so very much. So she felt guilty already when she threw the rubber ball at his hand. "Catch!"  
  
Duo spun, eyes hard, immediately warily. Instinctively he reached with both hands. He caught the ball with his good hand, but brushed it over the fingers of his sore hand and howled. "GOD damn it, Hilde! Whad'ya do that for?!"  
  
She palmed the hypo spray, refused to look at Heero for a moment and stepped close. "Let me make it all better?"  
  
"How the hell are you going to do that?" Duo snapped at her, "Baka! You just make it all better, right!"  
  
Her hand up swiftly and pressed the hypo spray to his throat. "I picked up your prescription, Duo-sama. Hope you don't mind."  
  
There was a hiss from the spray and Duo's eyes went wide. The ball dropped from his fingers as the fast acting drug hit his system. "Fucking lucky I didn't have a beer," he said, "Hilde, you just drugged me!"  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Mary says to tell you hello and that it'll wear off in a couple hours, but you shouldn't be feeling any pain really quick."  
  
"What pain? Shinigami doesn't feel pain," Duo said with a giggle, before turning to look at Heero. Such beautiful blue eyes! "I love your eyes, Heero. They're so pretty." Then he collapsed forward, eyes wide and adoring.  
  
Heero stood unmoving while Hilde played out her devious trap. He didn't know what was going on, but he trusted her with Duo- she was one of the few people he felt to be safe, Duo trusted her. When she pressed the medicine to Duo's throat, Heero understood what she had done. Clever girl, outfoxing the fox.  
  
Heero caught Duo gently in his arms, holding him close. He looked down into the boy's angelic face, his eye's full of love and adoration. Duo- he was such a marvel, but he needed his rest like any other human being, and now was the perfect time to set the fingers right.  
  
Heero carried Duo to the couch and set him down, sliding to the floor so that he knelt at Duo's side.  
  
"Hilde, I need a bandage- is there a cream for the swelling?"  
  
Hilde held out the little basket of supplies she'd taken from the bathroom. "Everything you should need is there. You're brave. I might drug him, but wouldn't touch that hand. Nasty swelling."  
  
Duo smiled at Heero, rolled his eyes in a very suggestive manner then licked the very corner of his lip. "Some swelling can be very nice." Duo looked at Heero's fingers near his and moved like he could hold Heero's hand with his injured hand. It didn't hurt now after all. "Oh, Heero, wait till you see the new colony. It's gonna be so pretty. You are gonna kiss me again, right?"  
  
Hilde blushed at that. Smiling nervously, she said, "I suddenly feel the need for some ice cream. Call me if I can do anything, okay?"  
  
"Hilde," Duo said, one eye more open than the other, but his whole body relaxed on the couch, "You set me up, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, Duo-chan, I did. You got a problem with that?"  
  
Which eye was open switched and Duo tilted his head back for a moment, staring at some fascinating thing on the ceiling. "No, Hilde, but I get to set you up some time. You like Wu fei?"  
  
"Not really," she said, then slipped a way really quick like.  
  
Duo lifted his head and forced both eyes open. "Do you think she's hiding something? Kami-sama, you're cute!" 


End file.
